Dragon's Conquest
by Hek'UnnSkipper
Summary: After his return from the Sabretooth Inn with Happy, Erza knew trying to blow of Natsu's steam would be a bad idea. NatsuXErza main. Harem. Small plot too. But Lemon all the way.
1. Chapter 1

**The following franchise is owned by Hiro Mashima. I own nothing, but plan to buy it from him and add Erza and Natsu together.**

 **Heavily inspired by the following authors:**

 **Tempest35**

 **SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan**

 **Kjblau**

 **And the "Jiraiyas" of Fairy Tail, Kowaba and YagamiNguyen**

 **The idea is mine.**

 **My favorite pairing is Natsu and Erza. I loved them from the moment I saw Titania falls... The emotions transpired between them was...just wow! Hiro Mashima teased us with that! One of the most climatic ending!**

After his retun from the Sabretooth Inn with Happy, Erza knew trying to blow of Natsu's steam would be a bad idea. **Natsu Erza mainXHarem.** Small plot too. But Lemon all the way.

 **Chapter 1: Claiming his Queen**

Natsu stormed out of the inn leaving behind his stunned friends. He had never reacted to something this much. And the point was, they were not even the ones responsible for their comrades distress. "I'll talk to him." Erza requiped into her regular armor and chased after him. Once outside, she shouted out. "Natsu, it's OK, you didn't kick us out of the games. We understand how you feel and don't blame you!"

"Oh yea? Every time I do something for somebody, I fuck up more than I help!" The cold air of nighttime Crocus made the woman in the armor let out a cold shiver and the huge amount of negative emotions from the Dragon Slayer just added to her distress.. "I drag everyone down! I try to help, I screw up the plan! Even for you I will end up as a headache sooner or later, if I haven't already been!

"No you-" She was cut short by the fuming Dragon.

"Every goddamn time you or anyone else gets hurt or need help, I always jump up uninvited not because I want to grab attention! It's because I am afraid! If what hurt you still exists and I can't fucking beat it, I don't think I am worthy enough to be your friend! I won't be able to help you when you need me the most! Because I can't imagine a life without anyone in Fairy Tail! In all of the goddamn fucking truth, I am just a big coward! A scared cat who doesn't want to be left alone!" Natsu shouted out, his words killing the red head to the bone.

Erza clenched her fist and cried out. "That's not true!"

Without faltering under her gaze, he roared back. "Then what is?!"

Erza paused for a second. They were only an inch from each other's face and she could feel his breath on her mouth and the unnatural heat that his body emanated swallowing her being in it's warm embrace. These were some things she loved about the man who stood in front of her. He was fire. Raw and untamed. But what she saw in his eyes wasn't what she wanted to see. His dark eyes, although angry, showed helplessness and fear.

No, it was supposed to be the other way around. She should be the helpless one because he was _**hope.**_ Her hope. The guild's hope. Even if the goddamn world was against her, she knew he would be the one to stand in front of Fairy Tail, leading the charge to defend her. This bastard was her Dragon. The noble beast that wanted nothing but the _**honour**_ to smile and laugh and fight and be _accepted_ by her and the guild. This bastard was mocking her even without knowing it. He thinks talking to and being friends with a slave was an honour? Friends with a woman who scold him and berates him at regular intervals. He considers her being friends with him a privilege?

 _ **SLAP!**_

The sound rang across the empty hillside street that their Inn was located at. Natsu felt the hard blow of her armored palm on his left cheek burn. He wanted to yell out, but froze when the scent of salt and Irish lilies hit him. His gaze fell on the woman who stood with her arms at the sides and her head looking a little down with her bangs covering her eyes. His sharp eyes found her body shivering a little and finally the scent that he felt coming down from the side of her left eye in the form of a colourless liquid.

"E-Erza?" He called out, completely forgetting about the slap and now extremely worried about the woman.

 _ **SLAP!**_ She hit him again on the same cheek.

 _ **SLAP!**_ Her tears flowed more and her eyes were still not visible to him.

 _ **SLAP!**_ He stood there receiving more on the go as Titania went at it with full force. A minute paused and Natsu's skin on the left cheek was cracked and Erza's armored palm was blood soaked. Her tears didn't stop either but her slaps grew sloppy before her arm fell limb to the side. Natsu waited for what should come next and was surprised when Erza let her upper body lean towards him, letting her forehead touch his hard toned chest like she was pressing her head on a wall.

"You bastard..." Her voice was weak and cracked a lot, something he remembered from a time that served as her nightmare; the nightmare that he thought he had eradicated.

"Erza...?" He wasn't bothered by the pain.

"You goddamn goofy lovable bastard..." She spoke, confusing the Dragon Slayer with her muffled voice. He felt her pounding sloppily on his chest, her face still pressed on his chest. "You never think of yourself even after what I have put you through all this time..." She soaked his chest with her tears. "Why...? Why do you do this for us...?" She looked up at him with puffy red eyes and lips.

Natsu's heart broke at the sight. He reached out with his hand and gently moved a few strands of hair from her tearful face. His eyes travelled all over her, taking in every detail of her face. Her pale complexion, her brown glistening eyes that let him see her soul, that small nose, the flushed cheeks and the full kissable lips.

"Don't cry." That was the only words he could speak as he held her close, with his forehead pressed against hers.

She didn't know what came over her. Her hands crept to the side of his face and pulled it to her face slowly. Their lips met. Fire exploded from both their cores. It was a simple press of their lips and yet what they felt was incredible. It didn't take much longer to see what happened next.

Erza's tongue rolled over her comrade's teeth and fought with his tongue as they tripped and stumbled their way to her room on the second floor of their Inn. Kicking the door open, she pressed her pink head against the wall as she kissed him hard. His vest was ripped and dropped at the open door.

Her hands groped him just like he groped her before they headed for his trousers. She fumbled to find the knot while continuing to suck his mouth. And without any more seconds to be wasted, she ripped the rim of the trousers. Pulling away the elastic and lace. His trousers fell down and he hurriedly stepped out to grab Erza by the ass and lift her skirt up and taking a bit of her secondary dough bag in his hand. The woman grounded her hips against his boxer clad cock that was slowly waking from it's long slumber without a woman's touch.

She broke the kiss away and pulled him over to the bed and pushed him on to it to sit on the side. She kneeled on front of him. With a determined face that was remembering every detail of her dirty novels, she pulled down the man's boxer, letting the seven inch of soft flesh to land on the bed between his thighs. Erza's eyes were wide for a moment. He was beautiful. Perfect! All that she wanted in a man! Her slender hands gently took a hold of him. His cock immediately responded. "Erza..." He hissed in pleasure as she experimentally gave it a stroke and liked the upper part of his shaft from the tip to the pink mane of his maleness.

'My god...he's not even fully erect! Must be more than twelve!'

She looked up at him as she let spit on his mushroom head and started licking it like a lollipop. Natsu clenched the sheets he sat on as his eyes rolled back. He let out a guttural groan at the sensation of her using his cock as a candy. All the while look at his face with her brown orbs. Erza took his cock into her mouth and swallowed the first ten inches down her throat. 'He's too big!' She thought as she looked up at him. She placed her hands on his thighs and started bobbing up and down slowly, sucking his dick, making the Dragon Slayer get pleasurable vibrations down his spine. It only took a few seconds, her cheeks bloated out from the massive amount of his cum, even if it was just the first shot. But only a drop escaped her mouth and slid down her cheek.

Natsu looked down at the kneeling red head with his breath caught in his throat. She was swallowing his load. His entire load save for the one thin drop that she now hastily wiped with her index finger and latched on the finger like a treat, sucking the essence off it. He watched her Adams apple move up and down slowly as she drank it in with her face looking up and her eyes closed. "Mmmmhmmmm..." That was the straw.

"Kyaaa!" Erza squealed as she was abruptly grabbed and thrown into the bed. "Natsu-"

 _ **RIIIIPPPP!**_

Her white blows was torn from the center, exposing her black lacy bra that barely held her oversized boobs. Under normal circumstances, damage to her clothes would have been unforgivable. But this situation was anything but normal. She saw that he has stopped his action and was staring at her pride. Her glistening soft twins definitely took the Dragon's breath. Oh she was going to take more than that. Natsu's hands were on either side of the bed, supporting his upper body that was looming over Titania while his naked but was over her thighs with his knees folded on either side so that he wasn't putting weight on her. The tip of his limp seven inch cock touched her skirt clad nether regions.

She was satisfied with the effect her big boobs had on the man, even though they were still covered. "Baby why don't you touch them?" That was the only encouragement he need and he grabbed her tities roughly, tearing her bra away. Erza moaned loudly. He was too rough, but she loved it. The pain he gave her excited her. "Oh yea...do my jugs just like that..." She felt him lying down on her, pushing her body further into the bed.

 _ **RIIIIPPPP!**_

Her skirt fell to the wooden floor. Now forming a path of ripped clothes from the open door way. Now what remained of her and his clothings were the boxer and black panty. Natsu quickly caught her right boob in his salivating mouth. He bit down hard, his sharp fangs lightly breaking her soft skin. He pulled back the mound, stretching it while furiously kneading the other one. Her pussy grew wet from the pain and pleasure he bit on to switched her abused boob and bit down on it, sucking and pulling it before pushing his face into the valley of her boobs and squished his face by pressing her mounds using his hands and rubbing it up and down.

He returned to sucking her sweaty jug once again. "Mmmwhmm Erza...your breasts taste so good...your sweat makes it taste like adding toppings..." The woman moaned at the words.

"They are yours! Do whatever you like with them!" She cried out as he bit on the inner side of her breast. His movements grew softer before he began planting butterfly kisses and small bites all around her melons. Then he began to move downwards, licking and sucking her lean abdomen and stopped at her navel, inserting the tip of his tongue in before sucking her stomach from his spot between her legs. His face soon reached her panty that was soaked from the juices and greedily lapped on to the place where her jewel was.

Erza clenched the sheets in her side and thrashed when he pushed his cloth covered tongue into her moist cavern. And nearly lost it when he rubbed his finger over it, occasionally pushing panty clad digits into her. His hands held the side of her black undergarment and gave it a tug, prompting the woman to close her legs and lift the vertically up so that he can pull it off. This however gave him a clear view of her dripping snatch that got him to instantly to spread her legs wide and place his mouth over her velvety folds.

He knew it before, but now loved it. She was untouched. Pure. The very definition of purity and the thought of defiling her aroused not only him, but the mentally sluty woman who was writhing too. He dug his tongue deep in, tasting every bit of her curls. Without delay, he bit on to the side labia and sucked on it while plunging his index finger deep into her. His calloused finger roughed her insides, bringing her over to the edge as they plunged in and out without mercy.

She lost it when he abruptly bit her small city between his sharp fangs. Erza's eyes were wide and her back arched high up, pushing her breasts into the air as she looked up unfocused. Her mouth was open with her tongue hanging out. 'This is...wow...' Her brain failed to find the right word for her first external orgasam. The first time another person has touched her.

He was not done yet as he held both hands on her labia and spread them gently to look inside her pink soft wet hole. This however embarrassed her a little. "Natsssuuuu..." She whined cutely. "Don't look at it like that!" She pleaded.

"Why not?" He gave her a gentle lick, drawing a moan from her. "Every part of you is beautiful. And I an the only man who will see you like this." He kissed the outer lips and plunged his Tonge in once again.

"FUCK the foreplay! Fuck me now!" She dragged him up by his hair, dislodging his Tonge from her in the process. On his way up, he gave a small suck on both her melons before capturing her eagerly waiting plum lips. Erza's eyes widened when the cock's head was pressed against her wet pussy.

Natsu grabbed her faced and deepened the kiss. Their tongues wrestled harshly against each other, her boobs squished against his hard chest muscles and her hands grabbed a bit of his hard ass. He finally pulled away and grabbed his cock that was more than ready. Their eyes were locked and he saw her brown eyes looking at him with trust. This was his green signal. He placed the tip at her pussy's entrance. "Erza..." He sighed her name as he gently pushed inside her tight snatch.

Erza moaned as the head of the fourteen inches of Natsu's massive junk pushed into her dripping wet snatch. Her eyes rolled back as she felt the pain of being stretched fuel her masochistic side along with the pleasure of her pussy. She could feel the entire definition of his large mushroom head making itself home, deep in her canal. She gasped when she felt her chastity being taken by the Dragon Slayer she cared mire than anything now. A thin line of blood mixed with her juices and sweat slid down her creamy but and to the sheets. Her eyes were brimming with tears, not of pain, she enjoyed pain. But of the emotions she felt...it was unreal.

Natsu who was on top of her stopped his push and stared into her tearfully smiling face that was bit red from the previous orgasam. "What's wrong Erza, does it hurt? Should we stop?" His voice was filled with concern. Erza felt panic as she felt his manhood preparing to exit and the grip he had on her hip loosen.

She quickly slid her palm over his taut well defined chest and encircled his neck before one hand digging into his pink locks. "Don't stop...please..." She desperately spoke, as if afraid he would disappear from her arms.

"Then why are you crying?" Oh she loved this man! Every bit of him!. Just a few minutes ago, he was a rampaging heathen that was ravishing her innocent body without mercy, thoroughly satisfying her and now, he was a concerned brittle boy with care and affection pouring from him. He was definitely making her go mad.

Erza gently pulled him closer, their eyes not breaking contact. "N-Natsu..." Her voice was a little cracked from keeping the monster of a meat deep in her. "I found the guy who I am truly in love with...it was you all along." She cupped his cheeks and pulled his face further down, closing her eyes as she kissed the pink head.

He felt her soft lips press against him and his murky scent from her swallowing him earlier radiated from her mouth. He gently moved his lips against hers, taking the lead. And swallowed her gasp when he thrust his entire grit into her, completely to the hilt, his balls pressed firmly against her other hole. He let out a guttural groan. He loved every moment of this. Her wet velvety insides drove him crazy. He has only heard the old men talk perverted things about their sexual lives and once even Makarov spoke of having sex was more fun than playing pranks. He ignored it then, but now...

He was cut short of his thoughts as her long slender yet powerful leg wrap around his waist tightly. She pushed his head away to breath hard, but spoke in the process."God, you're so big N-Natsu!" Erza cried out while bucking her hips, trying to get him to move "So good..." She moaned out and obliging to her words, although with uncertainty, he raised his hip until the mushroom head of his cock was what remained inside her before thrusting down as slowly. "Dear fucking god...ohhhh...ahhhhh..." She moaned and groaned, her head slowly thrashed left and right with squinted eyes and a thick sheet of sweat along with her lewd noises.

Taking it as a positive sign, he pulled back once again, feeling the muscles inside her now oily pussy trying to hold him inside. The resistance he felt was incredible, it made him want to thrust back gard and fast, but he held back. Instead, he once again let his three inch head to be the only part left inside her and buried his nose into the crook of her head, and dug his fingers into her supple wide hips, drawing another moan that became a gasp when he slowly but firmly, pushed back inside, spearing her insides once again till his cock head hit her womb. Her chest arched upwards as her eyes widened and her mouth hanging open as his one slow thrust dug her more into her queen sized bed.

'Was this how those girls in my dirty novels felt?' Erza thought between the small bits of sanity she had that didn't succumb to the unfathomable pleasure she was receiving from the man above her. Her eye balls could literally see her brain or at least a perverted version of it. "Yes...yes...Y-yes...hisss..." She moaned loudly as the man above her brought her slowly but hard to her climax.

Natsu's lips were busy sucking on her pulse while his left hand caught hold of her pink hard nipple. She was sure there would be above hickey on her neck for the entire world to see, but it wouldn't bother her. In fact, she would take pride in it. Wave it around the faces of many of her female comrades as a symbol of her fucking amazing sex. "H-harder baby...ah!" She cried out in pleasure when his bulbous head rubbed against her sensitive spot. "FUCK! FUCK! AHHHHH! NATSUUUUAHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed his name as she tightened her legs around his waist and her arms digging into the broad back, clawing him uncontrollably.

Natsu felt his dick get stuck in her sweet soft and wet love channel, drawing another guttural groan from him as the woman beneath him thrashed and screamed. It took a few minutes for Erza to settle down as Natsu remained motionless on his elbows while she grinds against him. When the after shock was over, Erza's grip loosened and she fell back on the bed, panting with a thick sheet of sweat covering her body. The Dragon Slayer looked at the out of breath and flushed woman who had her eyes clenched and mouth open. His eyes travelled lower to her sweaty neck and dipped on to bite where he gave her a hickey just now. The taste of her flesh mixed with her sweat aroused him more.

Then his mouth made butterfly kisses and travelled lower to where her supple, now larger and flushed sweaty melons were. He kneaded her left dough bag slowly while his mouth covers her right areola. Once again arching her forward, pushing her boobs further into him. "N-Natsu...oh...give it to me baby..." She begged and it gave a bigger push to his male ego. Although he didn't know what to do with that ego.

"Yea? What should I give you Eeza?" Although it was a genuine question from his part, the lust induced state of his body made it sound like a tease and it aroused her to no limit. She knew what was happening. She had her brains screwed. On her first time! With a man who never knew or was interested in these kind of shit. And his his cock that was once again at the tip of her leaking entrance was squashing her brains further.

All forms of rational thoughts left her. "I WANT YOUR FUCKING MONSTER THAT YOU CALL A COCK! I WANT YOU TO RIP MY DIRTY LITTLE PUSSY! I WANT YOU TO FILL MY PUSSY WITH YOUR JIZZ! TO FUCK ME LIKE I AM A CHEAP ONE TIME WHORE AND MAKE ME YOUR PERSONAL CUM DUMPSTER YOU FUCKING GOD AMONG DRAGONS-AHHHHHHHHH!" Natsu's mind went blank at the words that she shouted. He cut her words short and made it into a scream by stabbing her with force of his signature Iron Fist attack. His dick plunged all the way to her womb hitting it with full force. He grabbed hold of her hips in a tight grip, adding fuel to her flaming lust.

"OH FUCK!" He quickly pulled out and thrust back in. His hips started to move rapidly. The sound of wet flesh slapping against each other, the primal groans of Natsu and the screams of a broken Titania was the only thing heard in the room and the rooms bellow.

 **~Room below~**

 _ **THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD...!**_

"I can't believe the motherfucker got laid before me!" Gray yelled as he shoved his head into his pillow. "HEY! KEEP IT DOWN YOU TWO!" Gray pulled his head from the pillow and shouted.

"GRAAAYYY...NATSU'S FUCKING ME LIKE AN ANIMAL! AHHHHH NATSUUUUU HARDER MY KING!" Erza's lust induced shout came between the thuds that quickly grew harder and louder.

"I DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT!" Gray shouted back, cupping his ears.

 **~Room to the right~**

 _ **THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD...!**_

"WELL...HE'S THE MAN..." Elfman cried to sleep.

"YOU'RE GODDAMN RIGHT ABOUT THAT! HE'S DESTROYING MY FUCKING PUSSY WITH HIS FIFTEEN INCH MONSTER!" Erza was seriously out of control as Natsu fucked her tight little cunt with more force.

It was obvious Elfman was broken and would need therapy for years before he recovered from what he just heard. Even with his big body, his maleness was not going to stand a chance with the man to his left. And to add salt to the injury. The pictures on his rooms walls fell down. "YOU ARE DOING AGAINST THE WALL?!"

 **~Room to the left~**

 _ **THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD...!**_

Lucy just sat their shocked while Wendy, Happy and Carla slept peacefully under Wendy's wind cocoon. "Why did I stop myself from taking Wendy's offer..." She cried softly as the wood works rocked. She didn't want to let Erza hear her talk and shout out lewd things to her.

 _ **THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD-**_

The pounding on Elfman's wall stopped, giving relief to the rest of the adults of Fairy Tail A. Lucy let out a sigh. 'Finally it's over...' She thought.

There was an eerie silence as if it was the calm before the storm. Lucy shook her head, pushing that thought away although her gut told her otherwise. "Natsu," She heard Erza speaking. "I think Lucy's still awake." Natsu mumbled something that she couldn't hear. "No, I want her to hear this!"

'What is she talking about?' Lucy thought dread fully.

"You listen to me and take me to the bimbo's side of the wall." This wasn't going to be good. Natsu ones again spoke inaudible to her. "Yes, you need to carry me dumbo, I don't want that meat to slid out of me!" She yelled at the man. Lucy heard heavy footsteps approach her side and stop at the wall. The wooden wall creaked as something was pressed against it.

'Oh God no!' Lucy thought in horror.

"YEA! THAT'S RIGHT YOU BLONDE BIMBO! MY TWO D CUP DOUGH BAGS ARE PRESSED AGAINST THE OTHER SIDE OF YOUR WALL! OHHHHHGOOOOODDDDDGODDDD! FUCK ME HARDER DADDY! DADDDDYYYY! KING! FUCKING MAJESTY GIVE IT TO THIS HORNY LOW CLASS SERVANT SLUT!" Erza screamed.

 _ **THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD...**_

Lucy covered her head with the pillow to block the sound that was destroying her inner author. Prompting author Lucy to write Naza stories with hardcore lemon in it. 'When will it stop!' Lucy cried comically.

"FUUUUKKKKK! LUCY, THIS IS AWESMMMMOMMMM! HE'S PLOUGHING ME FROM BEHIND LIKE A HORSE! A FUCKING HORSE! AHHHHH I'M CUMMING AGAIIIOOINNNN!" She heard Titania scream her orgasam.

 _ **THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD...**_

But the thuds didn't stop. The lewd screams grew bigger. The blonde was sure at this rate, the wall separating them would fall anytime.

 _ **SLAP!**_

"YESSASS KYA!" She heard Titania squeal. "THAT'S RIGHT LUCY! NATSU'S SPANKKKYYYAAAA!"

 _ **SLAP!**_

She didn't need to be told what was happening on the other side of the wall. "YESSASS! PUNISH ME DRAGON KING! PUNISH THIS NAUGHTY SERVANT!"

 **~Back with Natsu and Erza~**

The most morally uptight maiden of light in Fairy Tail had her big soft bubble but pushed and raised against the man who was screwing her while she bent over with her boobs pressed firmly against the wall with her palms and forearms pressed firmly on the sides of her head with her facing to the right. She had a flushed face with her eyes staring aimlessly up with her tongue rolled out of her mouth with saliva dripping in long drops.

Natsu tightened his hold on her hip and pushed further in to her tight snatch. "He pulled out abruptly causing her to gasp and breathe heavily. In a few seconds, she looked turned around to face the Dragon Slayer. "Why did you stop?" She asked hurt.

Natsu smiled and grabbed her hips and pulled her towards him. His cock rubbed against her sensitive pussy and slid underneath it. He leaned in and captured her lips. She ran her hands over his chest before going down to stroke his manhood gently. She could feel her juices on his cock that twitched a little. Their kiss was slow and passionate and his hands slid down her sweaty back and took a firm hold of her right ass cheek.

He lead her to the bed without breaking the kiss and pulled away, drawing a whine in disappointment. He abruptly turned her around and pulled her to his chest. One arm underneath her arm as it grabbed her opposite breast and pressed close. Erza leaned her head on to his other shoulder, letting him have access to her neck that he greedily took. His other arm then pushed her onto the beds end. She now sat on her hands and knees on the bed with her feet looming over the ground.

Natsu raised his left leg and placed it on the side of her left knee while his right foot was firmly planted on the wooden floor. Erza looked back at him over her shoulder with a smile and wiggled her hips invitingly. She felt the head of his cock that was covered by her juices situate on her buttcrack. He slid it over her anus and reached her pussy. "Ready?"

"Fcuk me!" She ordered before scream cumming from the Dragon Slayer spearing her. His eyes rolled back in pleasure as her tight hole accepted him completely. Her inner muscles massaged his cock on its way in until it hit her womb and stopped. He pounded her like a Christmas Turkey. Every pound hitting her womb and sliding over her sweet spot while returning. And Erza was all too ready to let the world know she was getting fucked like an animal. The sound of his hips slapping against her bubble ass sent more lewd noises from the Titania. "That's right your majesty, fuck me!" She scream pleaded. "FUCK this SLUT and make her your cum dumpster!" His force increased drastically.

The room temperature shot up as his body glowed a little orange. Erza's eyes rolled back and her hands gave out as she fell on the bed with her face to the side and tongue out. Multiple orgasam hit her poor pussy as one of her twisted masochistic desire came to life. The hot rod in her pussy. Natsu didn't stop though, he too was feeling the need to finish this. His movements grew erratic. His hips trusted more violently.

"I-inside Natsu...I WANT IT FUCKING INSIDEAAAAAAHHHH!" Erza supported her body up with her elbows as she screamed out from his brutal thrusts.

"Erza I am gonna cummm!" The Dragon Slayer cried out as he dug his fingers deeper into her hips. With one final thrust, he pushed his cock deep into her, pushing against her womb, drawing a final scream from her as her pussy tightened around him hard as multiple orgasams hit her once again. His cock expanded, locking his cock deep in her and his tightened balls pushed in the seed in ropes of thick creamy cum.

 _ **ROAR!**_

The roar shook half of Crocus, mobilizing several units of Rune Knights and giving the King, Princess and the inner circle a heart attack from the thought of it being the beginning of the war. Erza's belly bloated and her legs gave out, and with his dick knotted to her pussy, the Dragon Slayer was pulled down too. He landed on her back, his cock still inside and his head at the crook of her neck.

Before losing consciousness, Erza spoke. "I love you...Natsu..." And she was out.

Natsu smiled before grabbing her hips and turning over so that he was the one under. He still groaned from his cum still pouring into her with not much going to waste. He grabbed what remained off the sheet and draped it over Erza's sweaty body. "Love you too..." He too closed his eyes to be swallowed by the embrace of sleep not even bothering to close the door...wow...

 _He stood in a dark room. The sound of demonic chuckling from all around him._

 _"Who's there?!" He lit his fists with his red flames as he turned around_

 _ **"Me."**_ _The voice was gravelly, like the guy had actual gravel in his throat, but the appearance was what shocked the Dragon Slayer to gap at the stranger with saucer eyes. It was a guy who was more muscular with long, dark pink spiky hair that fell over his shoulder. His gaze was sharp; his eyes had black circles around them while it glowed red and lacked pupils. He was a bit more tanned than Natsu and on his body he bore the red markings that were similar to the ones he had on the forearms and wrist. For attire, the lookalike donned a high collared, black cloak which also had his draconian markings, a sash around his waist and baggy pants which were decorated the same as the cloak with the tribal markings._

 _It was as if he was staring into a more bad ass version of himself. "Noooo waaaayyy!" He yelled in awe at the guy who even had that bad ass smirk he always tried._

 _Suddenly the bad ass Natsu's demeanor changed and he too gained an excited look on his demonic face._ _ **"I know right?!"**_ _His gravelly voice returned the excitement._

 _"Double mes! Is this one of those_ _ **'inside your mind there's a dark force'**_ _thingys?"_

 _ **"Totally."**_ _The second Natsu nodded excitedly in affirmation as he folded his arms._

 _Natsu held his fists in front of his face as he looked down in vigorous thought. "I can't believe I got a dark force inside me...this changes everything...right?" He looked up at the doppelganger expectantly._

 _The demonic Natsu sweat dropped at the childish look the real Natsu gave_ _ **. "Uh...to some extent, yea...sure..."**_ _He spoke with uncertainty._

 _But that was enough for Natsu. "I knew it!" Natsu pumped his fist before looking at the other 'Natsu' admiringly. "So, what will be doing when I see you again? Wait...we will see again right?"_

 _ **"Meh...yea we will see each other...maybe once in a week or something...to discuss stuff..."**_ _He spoke bored._

 _"Like a book club?" Natsu asked innocently, somewhat uninterested in the matter anymore._

 _This gained the other Natsu a tick mark._ _ **"No you dumb fuck! Not like a book club!"**_ _He paused and took a few deep breaths before looking at the real Natsu._ _ **"Congratulations Natsu, you just annoyed yourself."**_ _He spoke dryly._

 _"I did? Wow! Cool! Wait till Gray hears this! Imma go tell him right now!"_ _He jumped around excitedly before turning around to leave, but paused. He turned around to the Dark Natsu. "I never caught your name?"_

 _He let out a sigh._ _ **"You are the salt of the earth Natsu..."**_ _He muttered under his breath as he slumped forward, completely exhausted due to the excited teen._ _ **"Well...you can call me E.N.D, I am actually you...part of you and this here is-"**_ _As he extended the arm to the right to point out something else that was covered in darkness, he was cut short._

 _"Ok! Bye End!" And the Dragon Slayer was gone._

 _ **"Son of a bitch!"**_ _E.N.D roared as he lit up in fire._ _ **"He just left me standing while I was explaining! What kind of a guy am I! He just ignored himself!"**_ _He fumed._ _ **"And it's E.N.D! Not End! What the fuck man!"**_

 _ **"Well...at least he caught your name."**_ _A new voice came, this one more louder and rough. E.N.D let out a defeated sigh and sat on the darkness with his legs folded. The one that spoke emerged from the darkness slowly._

 _ **"Yea...you are right Natsu."**_ _E.N.D nodded to the new presence, addressing him by the same name as the Dragon Slayer. The second one wasn't human looking. Instead it was a thousand feet four legged dragon with blood red scales and decorated by spiraling, red markings._

 _It's lower body; stomach, the inner portions of his long tail, and legs, was beige in color. It's back had numerous black spikes, reaching down to the end of his tail and had a triangular head with horns and a pair of large, round eyes that glowed yellow without pupils. And a sharp horn pointing upwards just above it's nose and large sharp canine teeth that seemed to be grinning and had claws with long, sharp, red talons and giant wings that resembled that of a bat's with pointy bone protruding from the tips_

 _ **"That woman is going to be the end of us..."**_ _The Dragon spoke with a perverted chuckle that the doppelganger returned._ _ **"She just knocked our mind out with her passion. That's not even our full libido and here we are, awakened...the Dragon and Demon Seeds..."**_

 _"Yep...her mouth and jugs are undoubtedly amazing...matching it with that untouched jewel on her that we ploughed..." E.N.D praised Erza's sexuality. He paused for a moment_ _ **"But how the fuck does he know how to wake up?"**_

 _"_ _ **We are awakened, aren't we? The signs of our abilities will spread over to him slowly..."**_ _The Dragon named Natsu spoke calmly._

 _ **"Meh..."**_ _E.N.D merely laid down with his hands behind his head._

 **XxxX**

 _So? Did you like it? Then review favorite and follow._


	2. Chapter 2

" **It's not who you are underneath, it's what you do that defines you."**

 **\- Batman to Rachel, repeating what she said earlier.**

 **Seriously, Erza need to understand this! Someone really needs to spank it into her! Deep down, Jellal's core may still be good. But his actions, although controlled will be who he is. I can't believe she just ignored Natsu. Uses him like a doormat nowadays if you ask me.**

 **Chapter 2: An Old Deal Honoured**

"NATSUUUUAHHHHHHHHH OH MY DEAR KITTY PAWS! MY EYES!" The Blue exeed knew everything about the picture he was subjected to was a bad sign. He now knew the devil still lived among the people.

Moving back a little, Happy woke up at the break of dawn, the energetic hour of 6 in the morning. The soft sun came through the curtains and fell over his face. Carla and Wendy was still asleep and he slowly made his way to Lucy's side where he saw the woman wide awake, laying flat on her back, with cranky eyes staring up at the ceiling. Completely dead inside.

That was clue **#1** he missed.

Although he should have gotten it right with clue **#2** , which was a Lucy Kick that planted him on the ceiling. With a string of childish curses, the poor blue feline flew out to his best friend's room. The room was empty. He went to Gray and Elfman's, both of them flared up at the mention of Natsu's name, the latter nearly cried. He was saving Erza's room for the last.

So this makes clue **#4** of why he should have been careful today. When the poor cat before reaching Titania's room, saw Erza's armor lying down dismantled. That would be clue **#5**. Still he continued on, although a little curious now. Seriously man? Curious? You see one of your guild's top gun's armor lying at her open door way and all you can be is curious? Well guess what? The jokes going to be on you! As he entered afloat with his eyes on the floor, he saw Natsu's vest and landed before picking it up but his eyes fell on something else, a little away, in the direction towards the bed, his trousers. Ripped trousers and vest. A serious point he failed to take into account. That's 9 clues in total if you add the open door which had a crushed end.

He walked over to the end of the bed and felt something underneath his feet, separating him from the floor. "Aren't these Erza's skirt and panties?" He picked the articles of clothing up and dropped it after examining. Once again ignoring the ripped state her skirt was in. Then his eyes widened as realization hit him like a Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. Finally man! You were seriously being too innocent with your teasing only stuff, for a moment there you looked like you didn't know how the birds and bees-

"They are sleeping naked like Gray!" He exclaimed mischievously, as he climbed on tge bed and grabbed the end of the sheet covering the two occupants, readying to pull the covers off. Crap! Happy! NO!

He yelled as he pulled the covers off. "Ha! Caught you nake-nakh-ned?" Happy stuttered to a stop. His eyes widened and his pupils shrank and his mouth hung open.

Still asleep, Erza moaned from her spot, laying sprawled on Natsu's chest with Natsu's one arm wrapped around her while holding on to an exposed tit. "Mmmmhmmmm...Natsu...deeper..."

"NATSUUUUAHHHHHHHHH OH MY DEAR KITTY PAWS! MY EYES!"

The scream of the escaping cat woke the two up. Although very slowly. Erza's head turned to the side to avoid the rays of sun that fell through the window. But her squirming caused her to further stimulate her pussy that was still in the reverse cowgirl position. Of course, with her mind partly awake, she knew the feeling of a giant foot in her pussy was real. She further moaned as she felt him squeeze her breast. Her eyes opened to the empty ceiling and let out a small smile at what happened yesterday. "Oh god!" She gasped when she started to feel lazy thrusts coming one after another. Suddenly the happy smile turned into a devilish sluty smirk.

"Does my Dragon want some early morning dirty sex with his personal slutgggah!" She gasped in pleasure as he gave a hard thrust into her tight wet snatch. With his fourteen inch cock buried in her and kept in place by one hand on her hip and the other clenching her milk jug drove her crazy, but what he whispered into her ear from behind made it even more crazy.

"You like my cock when it is hot, right _Erza_?" The way her name rolled if his tongue and the words that came before her was already making her near her climax. Suddenly the cock buried deep inside her burned. His mushroom head's tip that was pressing against her abused womb, all the way inside her vivacious body was steaming up. Literally cooking the seed he planted inside her womb with the heat of his Dragon cock head.

"GAHH!" Her mouth opened in a silent scream. Her eyes widened with her pupils shrinking and her upper body arched completely up with her head falling back such a way that the bed board could be seen inverted. She sat on him, pulling the sheets that she clenched along with her. Her long scarlet hair fell over her lover's chest. One after another, her pussy convulsed with a series of uncontrollable orgasams. Her juices poured over his cock as he pulled out to let the juices out.

Not giving time for her to recover, he grabbed gold of her scarlet hair in a tight hold by twisting it into a hold. The rough gesture only aroused the woman more. But it went beyond that when he placed his free palm in between her shoulders and held her in place as he pulled her hair. "You are gonna keep saying my name as I fuck you just like you want it." He ordered her and trusted back in. Her soft inner muscles, still sensitive from the orgasams and the previous nights activities and having to keep a monster till now was all to keen to simply cum with each thrust.

"Natsu..." Erza's mind went blank as his cock went in and out in fast and powerful thrusts. Her mouth stayed open with her tongue rolled out to the side and a stupid smile on her eyes and open mouth. There was the blush of a drunkard on her cram cheeks. Erza Scarlet was drunk on her masochistic sex with her oversized and overheated dragon cocked Natsu.

This was quick and hard. Within a few few minutes, Natsu let out a grunt and unloaded his massive load inside her. The heat from his cum was like the water of a hot spring, maybe more and her whole body heated up more as her pussy took every drop of his semen deep inside her. Directly into her womb. Erza fell down limply on his hard chest, breathing hard. She carefully turned around, without falling off him and let out a sigh of pleasure when his cock slipped out of her. Her thighs were on either side of his hips, exposing her two holes, especially the recently abused ones to anyone who may walk in. But she didn't care.

Although the Dragon Slayer's cock seemed to mind as it quickly got erected and stood, the shaft pressed against her pussy that she rubbed on to and his cock head buried in the but crack. Her juices and his excess cum flowed out slowly as she pressed her ear over his strong beating heart. Her hair sprawled over his chest and her back. She took in his heavy masculine scent that completely made her submit her body and mind to him. She felt his his hand take her soft bubbly ass and squeeze it softly while the other hand massaged her scalp affectionately. A gentle smile came over her face as she rested on him. Feeling complete.

"Do you still want me?" The question froze Erza. His voice was what pained her. _Doubt_. Doubt about himself being good enough. She placed both her hands on either of his wide strong chest and took a deep breath of his masculinity before pulling her head up to look directly into his scared eyes. She stared into those obsidian orbs that usually radiated with kindness, joyfulness, youth, anger and to an extend sadness. They were a mixture of his wild passion. A window to that unstoppable inferno of the winds of passion of camaraderie and love.

She didn't like the look he had now. "You don't understand do you Natsu? I fell for the man who fought all the way to the top of that tower just to save me ignoring the heavy odds. The one who ignored Etherion. The one who fought a Wizard Saint knowing full well he was stronger. The man who ate poison to protect me. The man who ended my nightmare. The man who inspired me to live; if not for me, then for my friends. The man who stood for me, right by my side. Never asking for anything in return but to not let me cry...my hero...the man I always had but never saw...till now." She let out a small smile as she leaned in, her hair covering them in a scarlet curtain.

The kiss was slow and sensuous. Their lips moved against each other in perfect movements. Her breasts were firmly pressed against him as she greedily began to increase the intensity of their kiss. His cock rubbed roughly against her abused snatch and with one arm on either of her cheeks, he pulled her ass up and swiftly pushed in his cock. Her pussy still offered great resistance from his intrusion and let out a loud moan as she pulled her head up.

Erza pushed her body up, now in the proper cowgirl position as she rode him to her hearts content. All this they did with the door open, but before the room staff or Wendy or any other unwanted passerby could become an observer, a short white haired woman closed it for them and left the hallway in tears. Not knowing about their second visitor, the two continued to rut ruthlessly on various places.

"GAHH!" Erza gasped loudly as the eight side of her face was pressed firmly against the tiles of the wall below the shower from which hot water poured on her outstretched ass. She was in her Sea Empress armor, satisfying one of her many carnal desires. Her bikini bottom was pulled down and the cloth behind her was crumbled and held by the naked Dragon Slayer who furiously thruster into her.

"FUCK Erza...soo tight...your pussy is crunching my dick!" Natsu groaned as he doubled his effort, going deeper and deeper. Her cum mixed with his slid down her thighs and into the floor.

"Natsu, what time is it?" She asked between the thrusts that punched her womb hard and hot.

"We got five more hours before the games begin..." Those were the wrong words to say as Natsu now stood outside her door, trying to get back in. Also he was naked with his ripped clothes thrown out at him. Erza stood at the inside trying to close the door in her bath towel.

"You can't stay a second more or I will lose my mind and won't be able to do anything for the next challenge." She demanded.

"What about this?" Natsu dropped the bundle of his ripped clothes and showed her his throbbing cock, slimed by her juices. Natsu gasped when she opened the door and stepped out to the coridoor and kneeled down in front of him and latched on to his cock with her tight mouth. She sucked him hard. Nearly hurting his big cock as she took the fourteen inch cock straight down her throat that was sure to be sore along with her legs.

She pulled off her towel and squeezed her abused bust while looking into his eyes as she bobbed her head. She pushed her breasts around his cock and placed it in her called and let him fuck her tits right outside their room where anyone could come out or pass by.

Natsu squeezed his eyes shut even though he wanted to watch the show and look at her innocent brown eyes that kept on staring at him and her soft large tits rub against his shaft while she bit down on his mushroom head and sucked his balls dry. He grabbed her head and fucked her face hard before cumming in the next minute. His entire load finished by her hungry mouth, not even a drop was left.

"Now don't even think about coming here!" She shut the door on his orgasmic face but opened it and pulled him into a sweet quick kiss. "I want you here right after today's games."

.

.

.

Not having anything to do till afternoon, which was three hours from now, he wandered around Crocus. He wondered what the Grand Magic Games would offer them today and wanted to stick around Erza, but after nearly fucking her to a sex coma, she kicked him out of the door. His loins still tightened at the image of her towel wrapped figure giving him a blowjob from her open door with him standing out on the corridor.

Natsu sighed sadly. 'This sucks...' Normally he would at least have Happy, but his buddy was not to be seen anywhere and he searched half of Crocus. "Where are you Happy?" He called out into the open, not at all embarrassed by his call that drew numerous people's attention.

 **At Crocus Rehabilitation Centre: Room 413**

The doctor sat at the head of a long couch in his own chair, although his patient was any the size of a pillow. "So, Mr. Happy, what exactly did you see in the morning?"

"It was like a...pipe...stuck inside her...and nudity..." Happy spoke bits and pieces. His face still reflected dead horror. "I'll never be the same again..."

The doctor nodded and scribbled on his notepad before turning to the other side, where a similar couch was laid with a humongous figure crying. "What about you Mr. Strauss."

"I can never be a manly man again..." The man of the Strauss household cried.

.

.

.

The youngest Strauss sibling let out tired sigh.

Lisanna pulled her finger out of her tight snatch in startle at a sudden sound. Nearly causing her to slip and fall in the shower.

 _ **Bang! Bang!**_

"Hey Liz! Open up! What ya doing cramped up in there?"

Lisanna opened the door.

Natsu gasped at the beautiful sight bestowed to him by the white haired angel. There, less than two feet away, stood his childhood friend/wife who was not a child anymore in age nor body. Sure her bosoms were smaller than Erza but was still a decent C and her skin was as creamy as a butterscotch icecream. And all that separated his eyes from her entire glory was the small white towel wrapped tightly around her lower breast, a little above to her nipple and reached a couple centimeters below her flower. Her wet hair and water glistening body indicated to him that she was just out of shower and she placed one hand on her door while the other held the place where her towel end was stuck to.

"What are you doing here Natsu?" He noticed her difficulty in saying his name.

"Hey, I was just wondering what you were up to. We haven't been able to properly hang out and all ya know..." He spoke embarrassedly.

Lisanna seemed to have dazed off staring at him. The activity she was doing really influencing her mind to a volatile point now that the actual end of her desires was standing a foot away. 'All you have to do is lean and kiss him.' A better part of her mind spoke while a tiny part reminded of something else. 'He's Erza's man! You can't possibly think of competing with the Queen!' But then her better part came. 'Fuck her! You were the first one to fall in love with him! Besides, one time with him, and we will be able to keep it for the rest of our life!'

Lisanna's and Mira's room was rather modest, much like the Honey Bone Inn his team stayed. A table near the door, two chairs, a queen sized bed, a bathroom and a shelf in front of the bed where some of their stuffs were..

"Sit down and make yourself comfortable, I'll get you some of the snacks from yesterday.'

Lisanna walked over to the shelves which was directly in front of him, five feet away. She stopped and bent down using her upper body and not crouching. The action made Natsu's air get knocked out. There she stood showing her luscious ass and hot tight shaven pussy to him. The towel hitched all the way to her hip and still she played innocent and held on to the top part with one hand while she searched her bags for the snacks.

"There! Got it!" She stood up with a light blush and a smile as she held s packet of potatoe chips. Of course Natsu's eyes were now glewed to the front of her legs that were still left open as she didn't bother with the hitched towel to pull it down and now walked to him. Natsu gulped as she sat down on his left. He wanted to ask her to cover her privates but was too enchanted. Of course it only grew worse when his large cock which was aligned to his left pant started to grow.

He heard her make small talk but was too focused on her pussy that she decided to let him see. She sat right next to him, with her towel hitched and now her thighs spread. "Right Natsu?" That caught his attention and made him look up.

"W-what?" He asked dazed.

Lisanna giggled at his confused embarrassed look. "I said," She bent a little, leaning to him, giving an amazing view of her dough bags that were waiting to be worshipped. "Will Erza mind if you be my husband just this one time?"

This time however, his right head heard her. "W-what?!" He stuttered, literally falling back. The smile on her face disappeared. She inched closer and sat right next to him and placed her free hand on his left thigh, all the while looking into his eyes determined. She was however unaware of his pant problem and placed her slender arm right on his rising cock.

She gasped and he groaned at the contact. But the girl didn't pull her hand away. Instead, she took the opportunity to squeeze it.

"Lisanna...tell me to stop..." No response came as he continued to suck and nip on the nape of her neck sending a pleasurable shiver down her spine. His hands were roughly playing with her soft ass through the skimpy little towel that barely covered her. His hands grabbed a chunk of the towel and pulled it away from her body.

"Ahaaa!" She squealed in surprise and tried to cover herself as she sat an his lap, letting him move her hip so that her pussy was grinding over him. Lisanna gasped at his boldness but invited it happily. "Kyaaa!" She squealed once again when he suddenly picked her up by the waist but she quickly wrapped her long legs around his hips as he took her to the side of the room and placed her roughly on the wooden table. His lips once again caught hers while one hand automatically reached for her C cups and squeezed them softly. She gasped she felt his hand fall over her right inner thigh and gently massaged the soft flesh, each press slowly reaching closer to her wet pussy.

She moaned in disappointment when he pulled his hand back from touching her snatch but gave an appraising moan he grabbed her ass and pushed her closer to him. She tightened her legs around her childhood friend's hip as he grinded his trouser covered semi erection against her pussy. "Mmmmhmmmm...Natsuuu..." She moaned out as he broke away from her kiss and planted his lips on to her shoulder, kissing all the way up to her under chin while he squeezed and tugged her ample bosoms.

He stopped his sucking and pushed down. His head went over her throat and made small nipping above her boobs. And slowly traced over her soft left mound before capturing the pink ends in his mouth and gave a series of small sucks and bites for a few minutes before pulling away with a sloppy sound and letting her bag jiggle a little. He repeated the same gesture on her other pillow and the woman just moaned away with closed eyes that were looking straight up.

He licked and sucked her bosom, lifting one with his hand, he sucked under it. With one final kiss on either of her dough bags, he made a trail of kisses and locks to the navel before he went further down to her shaven pussy. The woman instantly shut her legs. "No...that's dirty..."

Letting out a lecherous grin, he grabbed her knees and forcefully parted it. "Let's see what you were saving for me." His words made her go further red. Her pussy was small. Something that worried him and excited him. He glided his hand over her thighs and placed his hand on either side of the cunt. Reaching out with his thumb, he parted the outer lips that were already covered in her juices. It was pink inside and her hole cramped up. Without delay he brought his nose and pressed against her pussy, taking a sniff of her nectar. "You smell great Liz...mmmhhmm..." Natsu moaned as his eyes took in the full view of her pink small jewel.

Lisanna gasped and covered her face with her palms in embarrassment. "Stop saying things like that..." She pleaded.

"Oh?" Natsu breathed next to her pussy, sending a vibration through her. "It seems your fingers were doing my job?" She looked away in embarrassment. He extended his tongue and let out a slow lick from the bottom of her pussy to the small bud at the top. Her head arched back as she let out a constrained embarrassed moan.

"Natsu..." She whined at being caught for pleasuring herself earlier but the feeling of his rough tongue against her cunt was too much and taking advantage of it, Natsu pressed his fang gently on it and pressed it. Lisanna's pupil's dilated and she squirted all across his face with a scream.

Planting one last kiss on her pussy, he dipped his finger into her and tested the unknown waters. The result was great. His cock could literally rip out of his pants if it was given a one more push. She was tight. Not simply tight, but extremely wet and tight. Even his finger seemed to be stretching her more than her own finger. Lisanna writhed and bucked against his hand that was held in a vice grip. "Shit Liz...your pussy is goddamn tight!" He turned his hand so that his palm was facing up. And she squirted again.

He pulled his appendage out slowly before thrusting back in. He repeated the process slowly and picked up the pace. Occasionally biting her thighs and clit. Her juices were squeezed out through the narrow space. Natsu stopped abruptly and pulled his hand out, earning a moa of disappointment. He got up and pulled her to a passionate kiss before pulling her from the table and holding her close as he grinded against her.

He pushed her down on her knees. "It seems I am a bit overdressed..." He grunted as he quickly discarded his top whereas Lisanna untied the knot of his trousers and gasped when she pulled it down along with his boxers. His fourteen inch cock smacked her face and stood imposingly in front of her nose. It's thick murky scent sent her mind crazy and the little bit of precum that covered the tip lured her in. "Fuck..." Natsu groaned.

Lisanna tentatively leaned in and stopped half an inch, her lips away from the cock tip. She slowly brought her tongue out like a child trying on some dish for the first time and touched the precum that was on the tip. Successively giving his opening a touch too. She tasted it and looked above to see the Dragon Slayer writhing in pleasure. Taking it as a go signal, she started licking his member head like it was an icecream. Her saliva covered his soft sensitive flesh. Suddenly her mouth wrapped around the tip of his cock, not fully covering the head and started to suck out the stuff from his exit. This teasing was getting on his nerves.

And the message seemed to have gotten to her as she wrapped her luscious lips around the head and suck on it slowly as she stroked his shaft. She tried to swallow more, but the size proved to be a bigger challenge so she started leaving kisses on his side and base until she kissed her way to the large near golf ball sized testicles. Without doubt she sucked one in while continuing to stock his shaft speedily. Natsu let out a gasp when he felt her take a hold of his jewels. She was playing with fire now as he felt his leg weaken from her furious sucking. He almost felt scared. Natural for a man to feel that way. Especially the who was a testicle with legs.

The girl spat on his balls and sucked some more while constantly licking the under part of his shaft from the base to the tip and give his head a suck. "How does it feel?" She asked with a beet red face. The only response she got was him shoving five inches of his cock straight into her mouth while the outer nine was managed by her hands.

"Fuck Liz...your mouth is amazing...soo...tight..." He bobbed her head nearly half his cock. It didn't take long for him to get there. "Fuck! I'm gonna cummm!" Lisanna pulled away from him and stroked his cock hard until his thick ropes of jiz splattered all across her face and boobs.

He pulled her up and grabbed her tits, fondling them greedily as he slurped on her shoulder and neck. "Oh...ah..." She moaned. "Oof!" She gasped as he spun her abruptly. Pressing her back against his chest. He gained a better angle to attack her neck and grope her soft marshmallow mounds. He tweaked her nipple roughly and with one arm he twisted her head to his side and captured her mouth in an animalistic kiss. Their tongues met before their lips met and rolled around each other's before frenching.

"Dammit! I am gonna fuck you!" Natsu groaned and Lisanna gasped once again. During all their groping, the flaccid cock that came in her mouth has risen between her legs and now looking down, one could mistake it for her having a penis but what she felt was that she was sitting on a broom stick. Like a witch.

"Liz..." He whispered into her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. He pushed her upper body towards the desk a little. "Hold on to the desk with your arm and push your ass against my cock." His voice contained authority that made her submit immediately.

"L-Like this?" Lisanna asked nervously as she complied to what she was ordered to by Natsu. She placed her hands firmly on the desk with her beautiful body stretched out to the naked man. She looked over her shoulder to see her lover who stroked his cock slowly give an affirmative slap on her right ass, getting a cry of pain. "N-No Natsu..." She pleaded, tears coming out of her eyes all of a sudden.

"What? Are you ok?" Natsu's lust cleared from his eyes at the smell of tears.

Lisanna slumped her head in shame. "I have a very sensitive...be - behind..." She was blushing like a tomato when Natsu kneeled down before her and placed his mouth over the place he slapped her and larch on to it. He licked her plump soft ass. Squeezing the tender white flesh experimentally as he watched the erotic sight of her bend over wet pussy and her anus. He fondled the soft flesh and went on sucking it to her ass crack and pressed his face between so that his mouth was on her wet tight pussy.

He pulled his right hand from groping her right ass cheek and pushed his index finger deep into her tight snatch. A long moan over took her being as it once again shuddered. From his conquest of Titania, he knew this woman's pussy was extremely small. It would be a wonder if he could enter her at all. But it excited him even more.

Her pussy once again held his index finger tightly. Added to the wet soapy feel, it was like her pussy was trying to suck on his fingers. He leaned in and licked the lips once again as he slowly thrust with his fingers. "You know Liz...I think you are plenty wet for my cock to rip your tight snatch apart." His words made her shudder in fear and pleasure. Getting up, he placed his erect dragon on her buttcrack and started thrusting while Squeezing both her ass cheeks together.

His balls ground against her extremely sensitive pussy drawing more moans from her. "Natsu...Oh...soo...good..." She squirmed. Bit all of her actions came to a stop as fear encased her. Natsu has placed the tip of his giant mushroom at her entrance.

The Dragon Slayer wanted nothing more than to slam into her. But his affection stopped him from placing the woman the woman in harms way. With a deep breath, he controlled his body. "It's going to be ok..." He said, more to himself than her. And with another breath, he pushed his bulbous he'd into her very small hole. Stretching it four hundred times it's diameter. It was a wonder why the fleshy hole didn't tear but either of them weren't complaining. Lisanna more or less.

His cock head wrapped in a velvety vice grip that was wet and tight. Ignoring her cries, he steeled himself. He hasn't even reached her barrier. It would be better to get that done along with this. He pushed in his shaft slowly. Getting a few inches in and feeling the block that was his for the taking. Digging his fingers into her bubble butt, he speared her. Grabbing either side of her stomach, he supported her weight as her arms went limp. "Oh...it hurts Natsu..." She moaned as tears flowed. He could smell two tablespoons worth blood trapped inside her, mixed with her juices, trying to find a gap that didn't exist to exit.

"Shhh...it's going to be ok..." Actually, he didn't think so. Her pussy was too goddamn small. And what she thought was his full length thrusting in was in fact just six inches getting inside and staying still. "Relax ok?" Natsu himself was losing his mind. The grip her extremely tight pussy had on him was unbearably hot and arousing. "Let your pussy just taste my cock..." He whispered into her ears.

For a few minutes, Natsu let his painfully erect cock to be held in the confines of her wet, squishy tight prison of flesh. Letting her pussy feel him. Every pulse, every throb of his vein and every curve of his cock, her pussy felt. And with the added effect of his hand pinching her clit, the process went faster.

Suddenly, he pulled back, getting her to gasp in slight discomfort but great pleasure. Her blood, added added to her juices leaked out of her and went down her thigh. "I think your pussy is the smallest pussy in the world Liz..." He teased her. She was unable to respond due to her laboured breath.

He caught his cock in one arm and pressed it against her labia once again. She felt him rub up and down before pushing his shaft once again into her. He repeated this several times. Finally managing cries of pleasure from her. He grabbed either side of her hips and started thrusting in a slow rhythmic movements. Her juices creamed up on his cock.

Lisanna's arms collapsed once again, as she propped herself with her biceps flat on the table such a way that from the wall it would appear she was trying to climb up. And all this, she felt was from Natsu's relentless thrusting that sent bolts of unimaginable pleasure course through her just popped pussy was just six inches of thick flesh.

"Natsu...Natsu...NATSUUUUAHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed in pleasure as her body began to get hit by orgasmic convulsions. Each ten minutes when she loses her body in the multiple orgasmic coma, he would fuck her an inch deeper. This strategy worked great and soon he was just two inches away from reaching her hilt.

Feeling a bit courageous, he gave one hard thrust and added his last two inches into her. His thumb pressed against her anus. "OHHHMMMMYYHHHGOWADHHH!" She screamed. He held his cock firmly in.

"Shhh...it's ok..." He stayed there still, letting her adjust. That's when he noticed how wet she grew when he grazed her other hole. 'Oh...so you like it in there...' Another lecherous smile came over and he circled the dark hole for a moment.

"No..not...not...there..." She spoke between pants as she continued to look down from the exhaustion. Her head arched up with her eyes wide as she came uncontrollably. Natsu just dug his index finger into her tiny ass. He pulled his cock back and thrust deep into her once again. His blunt head punched her womb before he stopped to give a few thrusts into her ass using his finger.

Leaving her anus for the time being, he grabbed her hips and began to fuck her her hard. Each thrust going to her hilt as he went with rhythmic slap of their flesh. His movements soon grew eradicated before he was near. "Fuck...I'm going to cum..." He grunted as his thrusts hardened and quickened. Lisanna had her tongue sticking out as her mind went blank from the heavy thrusts. Digging his fingers into her hips, he let out a guttural groan and came hard. Her stomach bulged a little from the thick ropes of jiz that he shot into her womb.

Natsu pushed her forward so that now she had her upper body lying flat on the table, her sweaty mounds pressed firmly against it's surface. "Mmmhmmm..." She was in a sex comma and her entire body was relaxed. There was no better opportunity.

He bent down and spat on her anus, before digging it in using his index finger. He spat again, letting the saliva moisten it. He leaned in and stuck his tongue in. All the while her pussy was quivering after each orgasam. The floor under her was soaked. Getting up, he placed his tip at her entrance and pushed in. Her muscles, even relaxed extremely, couldn't accommodate him. Finally he got his head inside. One hand kept on pinching her clit while the other held her in place. With a grunt he pushed his entire length inside.

"FUUUUKKKKK!" He roared as he came instantly.

 **NAZA NAZA NAZA NAZA**

"I can't believe you raped my anus..." Lisanna grumbled as she snuggled further into his chest. After fucking her brains out, Natsu took her to bed and laid next to her until her mind cleared.

"Well, you liked it...besides, I fucked you silly and you were out of it...so I couldn't really get an answer..." Lisanna pouted at her lover's words.

"You know, Mira's not going to be happy about the room..." She murmured, instantly injecting fear into him. "And I can't feel my legs Mister!" She complained before letting out a yawn.

"You are tired, get rest. I need to go see how the games going." She didn't bother stopping him.

"Go out through the window...I don't feel like getting up..." And she was out.

 **NAZA NAZA NAZA NAZA**

Natsu reached the arena just in time to see Erza walking in to the creepy building that hosted 10p monsters. And he couldn't help but be proud of himself from the tiny limp she had that was only visible to super human eyes. And since Laxus and Gajeel weren't there, the only ones that saw it were, Sting, Rogue, Orga, Chelia and Wendy. The latter of the last two were oblivious as to why there was a limp on Titania's step.

The battle went as predicted. Also, Gray continously flinched when Erza roared and glared at the cheering Dragon mage murderously. The battle finished with an unparalleled victory for Fairy Tail. The Team A of Fairy Tail ran towards their champion.

"Sorry you guys, hope you would forgive me. Dealing with them took a lot more time due to my legs being sore from Natsu-" Her eyes widened in shock when she realized what she was saying and to say the least, she had the decency to blush at the excitedly crying Wendy who was completely unaware of her sexual innuendo from last night's serious adventure with her pussy split apart. On the other hand Gray and Lucy lost their excited look and turned into that of an annoyed one, but what made her absolutely red was the smirking Dragon Slayer who had puffed hid chest in pride as he stood close to her. 'Oh you are god damn proud about this aren't you?' She thought annoyingly while her blush grew more fiercer as her hunger for his cock and cum returned full force.

"You were so awesome! I still can't stop crying Erza! See?" Wendy cried out in happiness.

"We haven't won yet and need to be prepared all the time you know..." Erza advised.

"It is still a really great achievement after the beating you took last night..." Lucy spoke in a mixture of appraisal and dryness. Erza squirmed in her torn up hakama pants and band. Gray chose not to speak and gave her a glare for his sleep deprivation due to her screams. Loud cheers rang the arena gallery from friends and audience. Well except for the white haired younger siblings of Mirajane who was both sleeping in a therapy centre and Mirajane's Inn room.

Although blushing, she voiced out her question to her man. "S-so..." Her head was facing the ground. "H-how...W-what did you think of my fight?" She stuttered like a high school girl in love asking her crush how her dance was. Wendy, Carla, Lucy and Gray all had their mouths hanging to the ground with white eyes.

None could blame them. After all it wasn't everyday they see the Knight of Fairy Tail ask for someone's thought on her action. What happened next drew a gasp from Erza, the crowd and some of Fairy Tail. Natsu dug his hand into her pant, right below her navel and pulled her flush against him. She still looked down in embarrassment from being seen intimate with her Dragon and the feeling of hid rough calloused fingers near her nether regions, raking the soft smooth skin simply aroused her and let out an aroused mewl when he removed his hand from her pants, brushing roughly against her navel and wrapped the limb around her slim waist. Seriously, Erza proved to Corcus that she had a powerful pair of lungs and that Fairy Tail's Salamander had an unbelievably huge cock the previous night.

Natsu gave an amused smile as he saw his embarrassed woman look down to where her D cups were pressed against his taut muscles. He was careful not to hurt her, but at this point if he wasn't sure what Erza like more. Was it pain and humiliation or tenderness and romance. 'A mix of both I guess...' He gently grabbed Erza's jawline with his free hand and tugged her to look at him. Her brown uncertain and embarrassed orbs looked into his dark ones, with what he felt was an innocent look that made him want to violate her right there. "You were gorgeous out there... _painfully gorgeous_..." He whispered the last part into her hear, letting her feel the small bump of his semi aroused cock. Before their moment ended, he caught her plump kissable lips into a passionate long kiss.

It was obvious to many women present there that the position of the Dragon's Queen has been taken, but was all fired up for the next few key positions. There was a huge surge of feminine death intent suffocating the area. Sure the numbers may be just ten or fifteen, but they were all fired up for second place (third if they knew about the broken Lisanna who was still leaking from her heavy love making with the Fire Dragon). "I hope you keep this torn up dress for tonight..."

.

.

.

Far away from the tournament in the nearly empty city of Corcus in the Star Dust Inn, two new people have arrived. They were Fairy Tail mages.

"Mmmmhmmpp! Mmmmhmmpp! Oooohhh!" Levy bit on to her panties as Gajeel ploughed into her from behind.

An hour later...

Both laid in bed with Levy having a tired but satisfied smile as she rested on her boyfriend's chest, the latter having a proud but loving smirk on his face with equal amount of satisfaction. "Gajeel...?" Levy yawned as she called her love.

"Hn?" He grunted.

"Why did we do it now? Not that I regret it, I love you very much. But why so suddenly?" She asked sleepily.

Gajeel's mind played back two voices. Both of them screaming in pleasure and both of them calling the same name. "The Devil's real shrimp...and he is hungry..."

Levy blinked at his words and wasn't satisfied. He could have just said he couldn't resist her but now she couldn't let it go. "Ok, now I am serious. You seem to just wanted to take of your stress on me." Her words made the man groan. She climbed on his chest and stared into his eyes with fiery determination to know what he meant.

"Fine, but keep this between us." He saw her cross on her left breast that had teeth marks. His teeth marks. "Dragon Slayer's are similar to Dragon's, so when a dragon...we form a pack, we get an alpha, not necessarily be the one to always be the boss, but that's his spiritual position given by me and Wendy." He watched as confusion formed on Levy's face.

"So what about Laxus? He is more powerful than Natsu right?" Levy asked, unknowingly rubbing her thighs against his pelvis.

"No, he's not a true Dragon Slayer. So with Salamander being the shrobfwst amongst us-" She cut him short.

"What?"

"Shroughest among-"

"What?"

"Strgestttt amongst-"

"What?"

Finally he gave up and blew. "SINCE HE'S THE STRONGEST HE HAS THE RIGHT TO MATE ALL AVAILABLE FEMALES!" Gajeel's sudden revelation shocked Levy.

Gajeel waited for her to taunt him but all he got were a couple of giggles. "Oh Gajeel, I love you not him. You got nothing to worry about." She smiled and gave him a sweet kiss.

"Thanks Levy-" He was cut short again.

Her expression turned dark and poisonous. "But listen up buddy, you ever try to role in the hay with any hussies, I will castrate you with a rusty knife. You are mine, here that? M. I. N. E! WHO'S DRAGON ARE YOU?!" She shouted at him.

"Y-yours!" He tried to hide his face with the sheet but didn't have to as a smile spread over her face.

"Aw...you are gonna get some real out of my book sugar my Steelhubby..." She moaned as she went under the covers to his hip.

Gajeel groaned as his woman got to work. Fairy Tail had weird girls...even quiet ones like Levy.

.

.

.

Natsu sat on Erza's bed with his head arched back and his arms supporting his upper body. "Oh...shit...yea..." Between his spread out legs sat Erza on her kness on the floor, completely naked like her boyfriend. She was sucking his large mushroom head slowly. She slowly began to kiss her was down his shaft. Reaching the point where his ball sack behan, she held his cock head up and gave a slow sensuous lick. Her tongue pressed hard against his underside, she wrapped her lips around his head and looked up to see him staring down.

He took one arm and caressed her head, fulling her hair to the side. She smiled with her mouth fill of his cock before pulling away with a 'pop'. She spat on his cock head and used her hand to slide it down. She stroked him fast before pushing his cock up and stealthily sucked in one ball. "Mmmhmmm...you taste uck! Uck! Great!" Erza stroked his aroused cock while sucking on his giant balls that she missed yesterday. "How does it feel to have your balls sucked for the first time?"

"Actually, Lisanna handled that department nicely when you were resting for the games." Natsu spoke with a lecherous smile.

Erza stopped.

His smile fell after seeing her emotionless stare. "Natsu we have to talk about something. Actually just one thing. I am your queen. You can go and fuck the hell out of the princess for all I care but I. Will. Be. Your. Only. Queen. Are we clear?" She gave a small squeeze on his balls, emitting a small groan from him.

"There was never a doubt Erza." He complied.

"Good, so which armor do you want me to wear when you violate me mercilessly?"

 **XxxX**

 **So...review?**

 **Now to get some things clear with all of you.**

 **I got 9 more chapters prepared partially. Right now chapter 5 is almost done, but chapter 3 doesn't even have a sentence and chapter four is just 1k words. I think you understand how I write?**

 **Review and for those who like One Piece Fairy Tail crossovers, I got some in my page. Check them out and drop a review if you like, otherwise forget this sentence.**

 **VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE**

 **This is going to have a Naza base. That means, Natsu might get it on with all the hot woman in Earthland but Erza will be his queen.**


End file.
